


Oumota Weekend

by DeckofDragons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ship Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Day 1: Leadership & PiningDay 2: Tattoo & RoommatesDay 3: Moon & Plants & Jacket
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Leadership and Pining

Being the leader of a secret organization was great, Kokichi couldn’t think of anything he was more suited to. There was really only one flaw, it didn’t make it any easier to approach his crush. Asking someone out on a date wasn’t a situation he could ever have complete control of. There was a very real and likely chance that Kaito would say ‘no’.

Despite that Kokichi found himself eventually approaching Kaito at the end of one of classes they had together anyway more out of frustration to try _something_ than anything else. “Hey Kaito, how’s it going?”

Kaito looked up from putting his books back in his bag. “What do you want?”

“Just to say ‘hi’ and ask how things are going.”

“Well uh… things are okay, I guess.” He gave Kokichi a skeptical look – it wasn’t hostile though, just suspicious – as he zipped up his bag and hoisted it up onto his shoulder.

Kokichi followed him as he headed out into the crowded hall. It was lunchtime so they had a while to chat. “You’re supposed to ask me how _I_ am now, that’s how small talk works.”

“I don’t believe for a _second_ that you came up to me just to make small talk. The _only_ times I’ve ever seen you engage is small talk are when you’re leading into manipulating someone into doing something. I’m not falling for your tricks so don’t even try.” Kaito lifted a hand to make the universal symbol for ‘I’m watching you’.

“At least I know you pay attention to me. But you’re right, I didn’t approach you to make small talk. I have something important I need to discuss with you. This however is not the right place to do it.” Kokichi glanced around the hall, frowning at all the people around, going by, passing them, or just standing there chatting in their friend groups and clogging up the halls. “Too many potential eavesdroppers.” He turned back to Kaito and reached up to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down to whisper in his ear. “Meet me behind the main building an hour after school ends.”

He then stepped back and did his best to vanish in the crowd, already half regretting his decision. He hadn’t _planned_ for this, he’d just needed something to say and that was apparently all his brain could come up with. Now he had to figure out an important thing to discuss an hour after school. … If Kaito even showed up.

It was a half an hour after school but Kokichi hid out behind the main building anyway. Kaito _probably_ wouldn’t show up but just in case he did, Kokichi needed to make sure to be there first. So he leaned back against the building and settled in for a long wait.

He’d give Kaito until an hour after the set time before giving up. Considering the unlikely hood of him coming, Kokichi should’ve brought something to entertain himself with. But it was too late so he’d just have to…

Kaito poked his head around the corner.

“You came!” Kokichi said as he approached. “Just like I knew you would.”

“Yeah uh… I was curious.” Kaito shrugged. “So, what it is? What do you want to discuss?”

Kokichi glance around to make sure no one else was around – which of course there wasn’t, there was nothing back here except for some trash and graffiti. “I want to extend a very special invitation to you and _only_ you. I’m am looking for someone to become a member of the innermost ring of my secret organization. I have deemed you worthy of that honor.”

Kaito’s eyes widened as he took a small step back. It took him a few seconds to find his voice. “Uh… _what_? Why?”

Because he’d probably reject Kokichi if he asked him out a date so Kokichi would invite him closer this way instead. Then _maybe_ eventually something else could happen? “Because you’re smart.” Which was true, he was smart, and that had a lot to do with why Kokichi had fallen for him. “Some might even call you a genius. _And_ you’re going to be an astronaut one day; having a high-ranking member in space can only be a good thing. _Also_ , I happen to know you forged your papers to get into this school so you’ll fit _right in_ with us.”

Kaito flinched, grimacing. “How’d you find out about that?”

“I have my sources.” It was in the school records because the recruiters knew, they just didn’t care because all they were looking for was talent and forged papers or not, Kaito had plenty of talent as well as passion. “I promise not to tell anyone of course, even if you decline my invitation. But speaking of that, what do you say? Want to join my super-secret organization?” He put on his best business man smile and held out a hand.

Kaito took a breath to reply but didn’t say anything. The gears in his head could almost been seen working overtime; his posture stiff, expression unsure, eyes darting from side to side. He… wanted to say ‘yes’ but also ‘no’. Which would win in the end? His immense curiosity or his common sense telling him that this was shady and probably a bad idea?

In the end, with great hesitation, he lifted a hand towards Kokichi’s but paused before grasping it. “I _should_ say ‘no’ and leave but… fuck it, I’m curious. So I’ll say ‘yes’ on _one_ condition; you let me change my mind whenever I want without any negative repercussions, deal?”

Kokichi put on a slightly hurt expression. “You don’t trust me? I would _never_ …”

“Bullshit, I’ve seen how vindictive you can be when people cross you. I don’t want to agree to this, go to your organization meeting only to find out it’s actually something I don’t want to be a part of and then leave and have you do something horrible or embarrassing to me because of it. So, do we have a deal?”

It wasn’t even a question, really. The only chance Kokichi had to get closer to Kaito was to make him a member of D.I.C.E. and then hope maybe someday something more could come of it. So… even though he might regret it someday, like if his real reason for wanting Kaito on the team ever came to light when he didn’t want it to – if that did happen, he’d find a way to deal with it then – he shook Kaito’s hand. “Deal.”


	2. Tattoo and Roommates

The sound of the door busting open jerked Kaito out of a doze. He lifted his head off his desk with a groan. He’d been asleep long enough that his neck and shoulders were starting to hurt; he really needed to stop letting himself drift off while doing homework.

“You really should stop sleeping at your desk,” Kokichi said from behind him as if reading his mind. “It’s not good for you.”

Kaito stood up to stretch. “Shut up,” he said with a grunt as he turned to face Kokichi. “Why are you back so late?” It was _way_ past the time Kokichi normally returned to their shared dorm room. In fact, he normally arrived first on every day except Monday and Wednesday.

Kokichi’s grin widened. “Guess.”

Kaito frowned at him. “Knowing you, it’d be nigh on impossible to guess. Just tell me what it is. … Unless it’s illegal. If it’s the kind of thing the cops are going to question me about later, I want to be able to plead ignorance so they’ll leave me out of it.”

“Don’t worry it’s not illegal _or_ anything you’ll be mad at me for. It’s actually something I’ve talked to you about doing a few times. So guess!”

Kokichi had talked to him about doing a _lot_ of different things in all the years they’d known each other, even more since they became college roommates and shortly after that started dating. So there was a still a large pool of options. It being legal, something Kaito wouldn’t be mad about, and something that only took a few hours did narrow it down though so… “Uh… well pets aren’t allowed in the dorm and I don’t see how you could be hiding one anywhere on you so you either got a piercing or a tattoo. I’m guessing the latter since I don’t see any piercings unless it’s on your tongue or nipples. But I don’t think you’d go for that, not for your first at least, so I’m guessing tattoo.”

“Ding, ding, ding, you are correct!” Kokichi smiled brightly up as him as he took a step closer. “Can you guess where it is though and more importantly _what_ it is?”

“Can’t you just show it to me?” Kaito was starting to get swept up in his excitement so he wanted to know _now_.

“You’re no fun.” Kokichi gave him a fake look of disappointment that he couldn’t hold onto for more than five seconds. “But fine, I’ll show you.”

He reached up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once enough were undone, he pulled it off over his head, tossing it to the bottom bunk – Kaito’s bunk. “Here,” he said, turning so that it would be visible on his left shoulder. Kaito leaned in a bit to get a good look at it.

The skin around it was red; irritated by the tattooing process. But even with that, the deep blues and purples making up the almost Saturn like planet looked rather nice. The ring around it was a lighter shade of purple and on it was… Kaito’s name written in small intricate cursive with a small heart dotting the ‘i’.

“Oh,” Kaito said, taking a small step back.

Kokichi turned to face him again, still smiling excitedly. “You like it?” There was the _tiniest_ edge of nervousness in his voice. Or maybe Kaito was just imagining it because _he_ was suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

“Uh… yeah. It looks very nice but… why my name?”

“Because we’re dating silly, who’s else name would I put on there?”

“I meant… why put a name on there at all? Like… you know, you’re going to be stuck with my name on you _forever_ , right? That’s not something you should take lightly. What if… something happens one day and we’re not dating anymore?”

Now some of Kokichi’s excitement did fade a little. “Are you saying you think we’re going to break up someday?”

“I don’t _want_ to but… it theoretically _could_ happen one day.” They were still young. How many relationships started in the early years of college lasted a long time? Some certainly did and hopefully theirs would but they had no way of knowing right now if it would or not.

“True but I prefer not to think like that. I want things to stay how they are now so I’m going to operate as if I know for sure that they will. But… do you not like that I included your name on my tattoo? I thought about asking you first but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Uh… no, I… like it.” A _lot_. It represented a level of commitment that Kaito hadn’t been sure Kokichi had. Talking about that kind of stuff was difficult for both of them so they didn’t do so as often as they probably should. “I’m flattered actually.”

“Good!” Kokichi’s mischievous smile returned. But before he could say whatever he was planning to say to ruin the moment, Kaito stepped forward and bent down a bit to kiss him on the lips. He paused for half a second before reciprocating, standing up on his toes to assist with the height difference and reaching up to lightly grasp the collar of Kaito’s jacket.

“I love you,” Kaito whispered when they finally pulled apart of air.

“I love you too,” Kokichi replied, blushing a little despite how many times they’d exchanged those words.

Now Kaito would have to get a tattoo that included Kokichi’s name, probably something that matched both for the sake of matching tattoos and because space was one of Kaito’s favourite things. He could worry about that later though, he had more important things to think about and do right now.


	3. Moon, Plants, and Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda failed on the 'plants' part of the prompt but plants are still mentioned so... I guess it still counts?

The full moon shone down on them, bright enough to almost blot out the stars surrounding it. They had the perfect vantage point, up on a grassy hill far from the city and all the light pollution it brought.

“I’m going to go up there someday,” Kaito said, breaking the comfortable silence.

“We’ve already sent people to the moon,” Kokichi replied, turning his head a bit to the side to look at Kaito lounging next to him on the other lawn chair.

“I know but… the moon’s a good starting point. I’ll go other places too, Mars for sure… hopefully, if technology has advanced enough for that by then. Which is _should_ , right? After summer’s over, I got one year left of high school and then college… however many years that’s gonna be. So I’m gonna go to the moon first and then Mars and then whatever’s next after that. It’ll be great.”

He was so _excited_ by this dream of his and Kokichi should be nothing but happy for him. He had the passion, the talent, _and_ the smarts to follow through on it and the determination and ambition to make sure of it, not many people were blessed with that combination of things. But… every time it came up Kokichi couldn’t help the tinge of jealousy deep in his soul and more recently, as they got closer to college – one full school year away now, the first day of which was rapidly approaching as summer went by far too quickly – the fear of being left behind. Kaito was going to run off to become an astronaut and leave Kokichi alone here on Earth.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been abandoned for something better. That was basically the theme of his life. How much it hurt to even think about was his own fault for letting himself get so attached. He’d known about Kaito’s dream since long before the first date or even the inkling of romantic feelings started developing between them. He had no one but himself to blame so he wasn’t going to complain.

“Well, I hope you have fun galivanting off into an empty void,” he said with a lighthearted tone. “While you’re up there, I’m going to be down here slowly taking over the world and ruling from the shadows.”

There was a short pause before Kaito answered. “What are you _actually_ planning to do after school? And _don’t_ say what you just said because I don’t really believe it. You’ve got your D.I.C.E. gang and you guys do some pretty neat stuff but… three of them have already had to leave and I’ve only ever been sort of a member. But even if you had all ten plus me, ruling the world isn’t something you could do with that many people.”

“We’ll expand. Eventually I’ll be telling the truth when I say my organization has more than ten thousand members.” A lie. Kokichi didn’t know what he was going to do after college. He hadn’t even been sure he was going to go until he started dating Kaito.

“Well… if you say so, I guess.” There was a frown in Kaito’s voice; he didn’t believe it. “I… didn’t think expanding was something you were interested in though.”

“That’s because I’m busy with school and stuff. Once we graduate and you leave me to go off to space, I’ll be free to devote all myself to expanding D.I.C.E. and taking over the world.” Assuming the rest of his gang didn’t get called away, die, or decide to leave because they were offered a better opportunity elsewhere, Kokichi probably would end up devoting more time into them. Taking over the world was a long shot and not something he was truthfully interested in doing but they could do other things. “It’ll be great.”

“’Leave you’? I’m not going to leave you. I know graduating college and stuff is a quite few years from now but… I think we’ll still be together then. Don’t you?”

Kokichi stared at the gorgeous night sky as if he were unbothered by the thought of Kaito abandoning him. “Whether we’re still dating then or not doesn’t matter. You’re going to leave for space as soon as possible, am I right?”

“Yes but… that doesn’t mean I’m going to _leave_ you… unless you want me to?” Kaito was sitting up now but Kokichi still didn’t look at him.

“Um… that _does_ kind of mean you’re going to leave me. You’ll be up in space so you’ll have more important things to worry about than me still down here on Earth. And you’ll probably find some hot astronaut guy you want to date instead. But that’s fine, I’m happy for you. Don’t worry about me, I’ll live.” Faking nonchalance was always harder when it was personal but he did pretty decent job.

There was a pause, long enough that Kokichi was tempted to look before Kaito spoke again. “You’re lying. And for you, it’s a very poor lie. I don’t think that lie would’ve even fooled me back when we first met.”

Okay so maybe Kokichi’s voice had been a bit too strained and lacking confidence. It was _hard_ though because he hadn’t been expecting this conversation. He shouldn’t have mentioned Kaito leaving him at all, it had just kind of slipped out because it was the truth. See? This was what telling the truth got him.

“Fine,” he said, letting his tone deflate. “You caught me, I’m a liar. Congrats on figuring it out.”

Kaito stepped into his field of vision to look down at him – Kokichi hadn’t even heard him get up out of his chair. “So,” he said, “What’s this about you thinking I’m going to leave you when I go off to space?”

“Well, _aren’t_ you?”

“Physically yes, but I’ll be back, no one _lives_ in space. And I’ll be allowed to call you fairly often. So… unless you’re not all right with our relationship sometimes being long distance then… then there should be no problem, right?”

“You… really think you’re going to want to continue to bother with me when you’re up in space, living your dream?” Kokichi wasn’t worth the effort, especially when Kaito would no doubt have better partner options available who could live his dream with him.

“Yes!” There was… conviction in Kaito’s voice, strong conviction, not fake unless Kaito suddenly became a better liar than Kokichi.

“Why?”

“Because… because… I love you. Even if I’ve never been able to say it, you know that, right?”

No Kokichi _didn’t_ know that, would’ve never even guessed it. No one had ever loved him before and there had to be a reason for that, right? So why was Kaito saying that he did?

“So,” Kaito continued, “I’m not going to leave you when I go off to space. I’m sorry I ever made you think otherwise.”

“You really mean that?”

“Yes, I do.”

How was Kokichi supposed to respond to that? He was at a loss. He hadn’t expected any of this and it was all so far out of his control. And it was late, he was tired enough that his brain was starting to run slower. He wanted to go sleep and not think about this anymore.

“Look uh… I have a gift for,” Kaito said. “I was going to give it to you on the last day of summer but… because of all this, I think I want to give it to you now.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll show you.” He extended his hand, offering to help Kokichi to his feet. Hesitantly Kokichi expected it. Once on his feet, Kaito didn’t let go of his hand, instead started leading him back towards his grandparents’ farm house. The porch light wasn’t on, it had burnt out a few days ago and had yet to be replaced. But the light from the moon was more than enough to get them back inside in one piece.

Inside, Kaito didn’t say anything. He led Kokichi back to his room, so familiar with the house he didn’t need to turn on a light until they were in his room with the door shut.

He went straight to the half of his room dedicated to his many potted plants, organized far nicer than the other side of the room with mostly various types of space themed decorations. He moved aside two near the wall to pull out a rectangular black box that had been hidden behind them. He returned to Kokichi and gave it to him.

Kokichi accepted it and placed it on Kaito’s desk to open it. Inside was… a jacket identical to the one Kaito wore but smaller, probably fitted for Kokichi if he had to guess. He pulled it out to give a better look. Yep it was pretty much the exact same jacket, smaller. And… Kokichi’s name was embroidered on the inner collar.

“You’re always borrowing mine so I figured I’d get you one that actually fits,” Kaito said when Kokichi looked back up at him. “You like it?”

“Yes, thank you. I’m still going to borrow yours sometimes though and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Kaito chuckled. “Yeah, I figured. But uh… you believe me when I say I’m not going to leave? And that I love you?”

“Yes.” Kokichi believed Kaito believed it. Things could easily change in the intervening time but… maybe for once they wouldn’t? He was allowed to hope for that, right? “I uh… love you too.” Just like no one had ever said those words to him before, this was also the first time he’d said them to someone; they felt true. Could a liar like him really know what ‘true’ felt like though?

Kaito stepped forward to kiss him on the forehead, making him blush far more than he’d like to. “Let’s uh… go to bed. We can talk more about this in the morning if you want.”

“Okay.” Kokichi needed sleep anyway. And he was looking forward to cuddling up with Kaito on the bed.


End file.
